


What Robins do when their expecting

by lexlovesheroes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexlovesheroes/pseuds/lexlovesheroes
Summary: After working a case with Nightwing, Bizarro notices that somethings up with Jason which causes him to realize that maybe having that one night stand with Dick wasn't all it was cracked up to be.





	1. Chapter 1

It started when Artemis and Jason were working a case when out of nowhere Bizarro asked, "Okay, Red Him?"

"Yeah Bizarro, I'm okay, why do ask" Jason answered not taking his eyes off the screens of the makeshift Bat Computer.

"Red Him, have two heart beats" Bizarro explained which Jason dismissed at first till he actually thought about what the clone just said, "What?"

"Bizarro, what do mean that Jason has two heart beats" Artemis questioned which was understandable given that Bizarro hasn't said something that outlandish before.

"Me, hear two hearts in Red him" Bizarro said trying to prove his point.

"Jason, do you have any idea what Bizarro's talking about" Artemis asked while Jason froze, finally realizing what Bizarro meant by two hearts.

"I-I need to go out," Jason quickly grabbed his jacket and partially ran out of the warehouse.

Once outside Jason took a deep breath then looked down at his stomach and raised a shaky hand but quickly dropped it, instead hopping on his bike and drove to the closest drugstore.

He walked in, trying not to let his nerves get in the way as he walked down the aisle with the pregnancy tests. Jason picked up four of them even though he knew it was futile to doubt Bizarro's powers but he needed physical proof so he took them to the cash, getting a sympathetic look from the cashier as she rung them up which the omega tried to ignore.

When Jason got back to the warehouse he ignored Artemis hounding him for answers and headed up to his room. The omega then walked into the bathroom and started reading the instructions for the tests, the lines blurred together but he took them waiting what felt like an eternity even if it was only a few minutes. Once the time was up, he took a deep calming breath before staring down at the tests, seeing twin pink lines on all four.

The omega felt like a complete and utter idiot as he stared at the little pink plus signs. A million thought ran through his head like, how far along was he? How did he not know sooner? Did he get punched in the stomach fighting before knowing and hurt the baby? And most importantly, did he want this baby?

He walked out of bathroom, seeing Artemis standing in the doorway of the bedroom, "You're pregnant" she said bluntly.

Jason couldn't find his voice so he nodded. "Whose the father?" The amazon then asked. 

"What? You're not going to tell me am an idiot" Jason grumbled, wanting to change the subject.

"No, you don't need me to lecture you Jason when you know that you were an idiot. Now answer the question, whose the father, Jason?"Artemis asked although it more of a demand which Jason still didn't answer.

She sighed, "It's Nightwing, isn't it?" Hearing those words made Jason's heart stop, he quickly tried schooled his features not want to give himself away but he knew Artemis saw his reaction so it was kind of pointless.

Artemis then walked into the room and placed a surprisingly comforting hand on his arm and guided him to sit on the bed before doing the same.

"Are you going to keep it?" she asked in a nonjudgmental tone.

"I-I don't know but I don't think I could get rid of it" Jason answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Alright" Artemis sighed again "If this is what you want do, Jason, then I suggest you go see a doctor as soon as possible."

"Y-yeah, that sounds like a plan" he say with a nod then asked "How...how did you know it was...you know."

"You're not very subtle when it comes to your affection towards Nightwing and after that case with the circus, you told me and Bizarro to head back to base while you and Nightwing went off on your own which is when I assume this was conceived" she said giving Jason's stomach a pointed look.

He turned away from her, cheeks burning when Artemis then said "You know you have to tell him, right?"

The omega nodded "Y-yeah, I-I will tell him, eventually."

"What do you mean eventually? He deserves to know that your carrying his child, Jason."

"Artemis, can I be left alone for awhile" Jason asked, wanting to be alone with his thoughts and for the Amazon to drop the subject.

"Fine, but we will be revisiting this subject again" she said as she stood up and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Jason then flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as his thoughts started wandered, just what the hell was he going to do with a baby anyway? He wasn't totally apposed to having a kid but fared down the line when it was safer.

Sitting up, he looked down my at his stomach, raising a shaky hand and resting on his stomach, Jason discovered he didn't have a bump which was good since he'd be able to hide it for a little while at least.

He laid back gently stroking his belly, thinking that maybe having this baby wasn't such a bad idea and their's no way in hell he was telling Dick about it.


	2. Chapter 2

After a week of Artemis hounding him to go the doctors, Jason finally went to Leslie's clinic. Where he was sitting in the waiting room, filling out forms the receptionist gave him when he got to box which said to indicate if you were pregnant or not, he froze but reluctantly checked the yes box.

He handed in the forms and waited till the nurse call out his name, following them to his room where they said "The doctor will be here shortly." 

A few minutes passed before the door opened to reveal Leslie who sent him a warm smile, greeting him with, "How are you today, Jason?" 

"I'm good, how are you?" Jason sheepishly greeted back.

"I'm well, thanks for asking. So why are you here, today" Leslie asked, getting right to business.

"I'm pregnant" Jason blurted out, to get it out of the way.

"Oh, well congratulations" Leslie said clearly surprised by the news but smiling none the less.

"I...um thank you" the omega mumbled, flushing a bit.

Leslie then proceeded with a normal check up till she started asking about the pregnancy like, if he was experiencing nausea, cravings, fatigue, and other pregnancy symptoms when she then asked, "Can I ask is about the other parent?"

Jason froze, quickly answering, "I-I'd rather not say" hoping to change the subject.

Leslie expression then became deeply concerned as she asked "Jason, you weren't forced, were you?"

"Wha-what? N-no I wasn't force, it was consensual" he reassured.

"Good" the doctor sighed in relief "Well in that case, I suggest you at least think about telling them about the child" she advised while Jason nodded though he still hadn't changed my mind about not telling Dick.

"Now I suggest we move on do an ultrasound and see how this little one is doing" Leslie proposed so they moved to different a room where Leslie instructed Jason to lay back and lift up his shirt so she could apply a gel on my middle. "Its cold" Jason shivered in response.

"That's what everyone says" Leslie chuckled as she turned on the machine and said "Now lets see where this little one is hiding."

As she started moving the wand around on his stomach, she got a puzzled look on her face. "Wha-what's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Jason asked, feeling his heartbeat speed up in fear for his...pup. 

"Yes, the babies are perfectly healthy and have strong heartbeats."

"Ba-babies?"

Leslie chuckled again "Yes, congratulation Jason, you're having twins."

Jason's heart stopped, he wasn't just one pup but twins which just makes things even more complicated, even if it always complicated. He then swallowed the lump in his throat before asking, "R-Really?"

"Yes, you see these two peanut like shapes" Leslie asked pointing to two blobs on the screen while Jason nodded, "Well those are babies." 

She then flipped a switch and the sound of two heartbeats filled the room, "Wow" Jason whispered in amazement because imagining the babies was completely different than actually seeing and hearing them, it made everything seem more real.

Tears started running down Jason cheeks as he thought about what Dick would be doing if he were here, he figured he'd be crying like the sap he is which Jason doing but he at least had the excuse of being pregnant.

"Would you like a photo?" Leslie then asked, getting the omega's attention.

"Uh..yeah sure" Jason nodded, wiping his tears away and taking a deep breath as Leslie handed him an envelope.

Once Jason wiped off the gel and stood up, Leslie said that he was free to go so I headed back to base where Bizarro greeted me by asking "How Red Him, appointment go?"

"It went fine, Bizarro, the doctor said that the babies are healthy."

"Babies? Red Him having two Pup Pups?"

Jason smiled "Yeah Bizarro, I'm having twins."

Bizarro then pulled him into a great big bear hug, picking him up and started swinging him around which had Jason's stomach churning when Artemis walked into the room and asked, "What's going on in here?"

"Red Him, having two Pup Pups" Bizarro announced as Jason's stomach really started doing flips.

"Congratulations, but Bizarro I think you should put Jason down since he looks like he's about puke" Artemis said so the clone gently set him down which Jason was grateful for since he sure no matter how happy Bizarro was he wouldn't want to be puked on.

Jason then raced to bathroom where he started heaving when I felt a hand rubbing his back which turned out to be Artemis, being uncharacteristically comforting.

Once he was finished puking, he brushed he teeth and walked out seeing Bizarro with a worried look on his face, "Me, not hurt Red Him and Pup Pups, right?"

"No B, I'm fine, you just have to be a bit careful with me now" Jason assured, giving the big guy's shoulder a squeeze.

"So your having twins" Artemis interrupted before crossing her arms and saying "Which all the more reason why you should be telling, Nightwing."

"Really? Your still on about that" Jason snapped which didn't faze the Amazon.

"Yes, because he deserves to know that your having his twins and I'm sure Bizarro agrees with me, don't you Bizarro."

The clone nodded "Yes, Me agree with Red Her, Red Him should tell, Dick Man about Pup Pups."

Jason let out a growl and instinctively placed a protective hand on the tiny swell of his stomach, "You really want to know reason why I won't tell Dick, huh? Well because he will never be with me, he has his redheads and girlfriends he loves and I'm nothing but a one night stand to him. So forgive for thinking that wouldn't want to start a family with me" he shouted as the stupids tears started welling up in his eyes.

"Jason, I..." Artemis began but Jason cut her off, whispering, "I want to alone."

She silently nodded as her and Bizarro left the room, Jason then curled up on the bed, keeping a protective hand on the swell and gently stroked it as I whispered "Don't worry, I will always love and protect you two, no matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

No one seemed to know to why Jason hadn't been seen in months along with the Red Hood not being active even though Bizarro and Artemis had been spotted and Dick had to admit he was worried cause if something happened to Jason, he didn't know what he'd do.

As Dick look down at the city from Wayne tower his mind started to wander back to the last time he saw Jason when he asked his for helped with a case at a circus which the alpha just couldn't get over how adorable Jason looked stumbling over his words, blushing, just to ask him for his help.

Dick then had this feeling in his chest as he thought about Jason which had been happening more and more and he just couldn't figure out why. So deciding that he really wanted to talk to someone about it so he leapt off the building, feeling that familiar rush of adrenaline before pulling out his grapple and swinging in the direction of the Clock tower.

Once he got there, he went in through the opening hatch in the roof and dropped in, Barbara didn't even look away from the monitors to ask, "So what do you need, Boy Wonder?"

"How did you know it was me?" Dick replied with his trademark charming smile.

"Because I figured you'd come here eventually to talk about what's been bothering you" she answered then asked again "So what's bothering you?"

Dick didn't really know what to say but Babs seemed to know from his expression, "You're worried about Jason, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I mean...how did you know?"

"Well your not the only one whose worried about him, we all are" she said, placing her hand on the hero's arm.

"I know that, its just I feel like I might be the reason he disappeared" Dick admitted, seeing Barbara's surprise expression.

"Why? Did something happen between you two" she asked.

"Well...me and Jason kind of...slept together" Dick confessed, looking anywhere but Barbara as she shouted, "What! What do you mean you two slept together? When and how did that happen?"

"Well after I help Jason with a case we went back to my place and we just started talking, having a drink when I made a joke that actually made Jason laugh and he had this smile that reminded me when he Robin which is when I leaned in and kissed him and things kind of escalated from there" Dick blushed but smiled at the memory till he noticed Babs studying me with her brow raised and her arms crossed.

"I also have this weird feeling like I should be with Jason for some reason" he added.

Babs sighed, rubbing her temple, clearing getting more frustrated with the hero, "Okay Dick, I didn't need to know that but to help you with your other question. Did Jason seem different to you that night?"

"No, he was the same old Jason." Dick replied till I remembered, "Wait, now that I think about it Jason's scent seemed different somehow."

"Different in what way?" Barbara asked while Dick shrugged, "I don't know, he just smelled really nice."

"Well when you put it like that, I think Jason might have been in heat or pre-heat."

The alpha shook my head "No, Jason, couldn't have been, I mean I would have smelled it and been affected by it."

"Not if Jason was in pre-heat and you said it yourself, that it seemed different to you."

"Where you going with this, Babs?" Dick asked, picking up that there was something she wasn't telling him.

"Dick, I think that Jason might be pregnant."

"No, Jason can't be, he can't" he said, shaking my head in denial since their's no way that Jason could be pregnant.

"Dick, it's very possible that Jason could conceive and it would also explain that feeling you;re having and why he decided to disappear" Barbara reasoned while Dick was trying not to panic.

"Dick breathe, take deep breathes, okay." Barbara comforted, picking up on the alpha's distress and rubbing his arm soothingly, whispering, "Don't worry Dick, everything will be alright."

Once he got his breathing in check Dick look up Barbara, who gave him assuring smile and asked, "Are you okay now?"

Dick nodded "Yeah, I'm good but I think I'm going to head back to my place to think about everything."

"That sounds like a good idea." Barbara nodded in agreement, "But are you sure your alright to be swinging around the city, I mean your not going to be falling off rooftops, are you?"

"No Babs, I'm going to be okay." Dick said with a laugh, "Thanks again by the way."

She smiled, "No problem, Boy Wonder" as he pulled out his grapple and shot a line.

As Dick swung through the city, a million thoughts ran through my head till he made it back to his apartment and headed straight for his bedroom where he threw himself on the bed not even bothering to take off his suit when his com buzzed to life with a voice he didn't recognize at first asking, "Nightwing, are you there?"

Realizing it was Artemis, he quickly replied, "Yes, I'm here! Is Jason alright?"

"He's...fine" she sounded unsure which wasn't helping reassure to the alpha, "That's why I'm contacting you in the first place. Jason may hate for this but you need to know-"

"What?" Dick asked, getting himself ready for what the Amazon was about to say, he then heard her take in a deep breathe before saying, "Jason's pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

"Great, my abs officially gone now." Jason said to myself, standing in front of the mirror, running a hand over his bump. He's been pregnant for about four months now, seeing his abs slowly disappear with his stomach becoming rounder in its place and as soon as he found out he was having twins his body decided his hunger and nausea were going come at him with a vengeance which has just been some of his joys being pregnant. 

Jason then crawled into bed, switching off the lights and stroking his bump as he closed his eyes and let himself drift off till he heard the unmistakable sound of the window sliding open, quickly sitting up he saw what he hoped to be a dream since Dick clad in his civies was climbing through the window.

Once Dick climbed inside, he walked towards the bed till he abruptly stopped, breath catching as he stared at Jason with wide eyes which had the omega realizing that the blanket had slid down, exposing my bump to the alpha's gaze. 

"So, its true." Dick said, barely above a whisper, his eyes not leaving the omega's stomach. 

"Who the hell told you!" Jason growled, pulling the blanket back up to get that wide eyed look off Dick's face. 

"Artemis" Dick revealed which just pissed Jason right off since he trusted her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dick then asked, pulling Jason out of his angry thoughts.

The omega just rolled his eyes, "Oh I don't know, Grayson, maybe because it doesn't mattered" he muttered darkly, looking away. 

"Jason, how does it not matter?" Dick asked with pleading tone in his voice as he cautiously sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Because you'll never care about me the way I care about you." Jason snapped, instantly regretting his kind of love confession to Dick.

Somehow Dick had then shifted closer, cupping the omega's cheek which had Jason jerking away from his touch but lifting his head to see Dick giving me a warm smile, "What if I feel the same way about you, Little Wing." 

Jason's eyes bugged out since there was no way that Dick just said that. The alpha chuckled, seeing his expression before leaning in and kissing him while the omega froze for split second before wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck to deepened the kiss which he blamed it on being pregnant and horny. 

Once Dick pulled away, he asked, "Would you be more comfortable if we laid down?"

"Y-yeah." Jason agreed breathless so the pair shifted till we were laying on their sides, facing each other when Dick then asked, "May I?" Reaching out to touch Jason's middle.

Giving a shaky nod, Dick then tenderly rested his hand the omega's stomach, looking down at it an awe before asking, "How far along are you?"

"Almost four months." Jason answered, relaxing under Dick's touch as he soothingly stroked his belly, it felt weird at first having Dick touching his bump but it also felt right in a way too. 

Dick then asked with his calming voice, "So how's the baby been doing?"

"The babies." Jason corrected which had Dick's jaw dropping and as he sputtered "B-babies, as in twins?"

Laughing at Dick's dumbfounded expression, Jason placed his hand over the one on his stomach and said, "Yep, we got a two for one."

Dick smiled before pulling him close or as close with his bump in way so Jason's head was resting on his chest as he continued with his caressing and buried his nose in his hair before mumbling, "You smell really good, almost kind of milky." 

Jason blushed, "You don't smell bad yourself" he replied, getting a whiff of Dick's heady alpha scent which he immediately wanted more of so he nuzzled his neck, getting another breath full his scent. He was slowly drifting off again with Dick's feather light touches caressing his bump and his strong scent all around him now, Dick seemed to sense this since he pulled the blanket over them and whispered, "Goodnight, Little Wing." 

So Jason decided to let himself sleep with Dick's soothing heartbeat in his ear and to deal with the consequences of letting him stay in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first I'd like to thank everyone who's been enjoying the story and say that I've decide to change the story from first person to third since I think it will read better and I've also changed the chapters to reflect this. 
> 
> Also in this chapter we have smart Bizarro from the recent issues of RHATO became I really wanted to for him. But don't worry old Bizarro will be back. 
> 
> So that's the end of my first author's note. Enjoy!!!!

That morning Artemis woke up feeling guilty about telling Dick about the pregnancy behind Jason's back, all though she knew it was for the best, it still kept eating at her so she decided to ask the new smart Bizarro for some advice.

"Bizarro, do you think I did the right thing?" Artemis asked, sitting down at the table while the clone continued cooking. 

"Yes Lady Artemis, I believe you did the right thing, telling Mr. Grayson about Jason's condition" he said joining the Amazon with breakfast hand. 

The pair then started eating with Artemis pushing her food around her plate till she asked, "Do you think Jason will hate me? I mean he'd been very adamant that he didn't want Dick knowing about the pregnancy."

Bizarro nodded in agreement, "That's true but I don't believe Jason will hate you especially if what I heard last night was true."

Artemis gave him a puzzled look, "What are you talking about, Bizarro?"

He chuckled, "Well last night, Mr. Grayson came over to speak with Jason and the pair talked it out. Which must have ended happily since Mr. Grayson is still upstairs sleeping in Jason's bed no less" he finished with a knowing smile. 

The Amazon's jaw dropped, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious, Lady Artemis, in fact I believe they will be joining us shortly" Bizarro said with a smile. Upstairs, the first thing Dick noticed when woke up was a warm milky scent, he instantly wanted more of and a solid weight on his chest. 

He snuggled up with the warm weight till he started remembering what happened the night before, going to the warehouse Artemis told him was the Outlaws base of operations, after telling him Jason was pregnant! 

His eyes flew as he craned his neck down to see Jason still fast asleep which was also when he noticed his hand curled protectively over the omega’s bump. He couldn’t believe the omega was actually pregnant with his pups. 

His pups Dick thought fondly, gently stroking the large swell causing Jason to start grumbling and shifting around till he lazily opened his eyes to then stare at Dick with wide shocked eyes.

“Good morning” Dick said smiling warmly to hopefully assure and calm the omega down since Jason looked and sounded like he was trying not have a panic attack so Dick tried a different tactic and rested his forehead on Jason's while letting out his pheromones and whispering, “It's okay Little Wing, relax, it's not good for the babies.”

That seemed to calm Jason down since he nodded whispering, “O-okay” before closing his eye and focusing on taking deep breaths while Dick coached him through it. Once Jason got his breathing and heart rate back to normal, he opened his eyes, meeting Dick’s bright blue eyes. 

“There you are, you okay now?” Dick asked keeping his kind smile. 

“Y-yeah, I’m okay now” Jason replied nodding, flush colouring cheeks.

“Good” Dick sighed, watching Jason’s flustered expression and thinking he looked adorable which he would never say out loud knowing how the omega would react. He then wrapped his arms Jason and pressed a kiss to his forehead before saying, “You know you never really explained why you didn’t tell about the babies.”

Jason froze, burying his face in chest, feeling his cheeks burn even more till he took a deep breath and confessed, “I’ve wanting you since the first time I saw you flying at the circus and I thought I was nothing but a one night stand to you.”

Silence followed after that with Jason hearing Dick’s heart speed up, making him feel even more embarrassed about his confession. Dick was shocked but grinned, pressing another kiss to the omega’s forehead and asked “Jason, can you look at me?”

Jason squeezed his eyes tighter but opened them, seeing Dick’s bright grin, who then cupped his cheek and kissed him, shifting so he was on his back with Jason tucked into his side, “So you telling when you fell in love with me” Dick asked with a cheeky grin.  
Jason rolled eyes and pointedly ignored Dick’s love comment, “My dad stole some tickets from this elderly couple and when I saw you flying you looked so free and happy. It was just an innocent crush then puberty hit and it became more” he coughed, blush bright on his cheeks, “You know.” 

Dick nodded “So you’ve harbored a crush for me since you were kid and you never said anything.”

“I was kind of surprised you never noticed, I mean Artemis thinks I’m pretty obvious with my affection” Jason mumbled, looking away “And Kori and Babs had your attention so I wouldn’t expect you to notice a teen with a hopeless crush.”

“Is that the reason why you didn’t tell me you were pregnant” Dick asked while Jason reluctantly nodded, “Yeah, I mean can you blame me for thinking you wouldn’t want……..”

“I wouldn’t want, what?” 

“Want to start a family with me” Jason mumbled, tears prickling from his eyes, blaming his pregnancy hormones as he fought to keep them from shedding. Expect the alpha seemed to sense his distress and stroked his cheek saying, “Jason, I do want to start a family with you, you're so much more than a one night stand, I care about you so much .”

The tears then starting flowing down Jason's cheeks as he buried his face in Dick’s chest again and mumbled “Please, don’t mess with me, Dick.”

Dick rubbed his back, “I’m not Little Wing, believe me I’m not.”

Jason raised his head, staring into Dick’s vulnerable blue eyes then kissed him, muttering against his lips, “Okay.”

The pair kept kissing till Jason’s stomach decided to ruin the moment by growling, Dick laughed while Jason flushed deep red and growled, “Shut up, Dickie.”

“Sorry Jay, it sounds like the pups want breakfast” Dick chuckled, giving Jason’s belly a pat.

Jason rolled his eyes “Yeah they want us to stop confessing our undying love to each other.” 

The pair then walked downstairs into kitchen seeing Artemis and Bizarro with knowing smiles on their faces as they sipped their tea.

“Oh Jason, I see you finally decided to join and you have a guest. It would be pleasure if you joined us for breakfast, Mr. Grayson ” Bizarro greeted. 

Dick and Jason both blushed with Jason looking anywhere but the table, unconsciously rubbing his belly which had become habit while Dick let out a nervous chuckle, “Uh, yeah sure, I'd love to.”

They then sat down as Bizarro set plates down for them, asking, “So Jason, I assume that you and Mr. Grayson have talked things out, correct?”

“Y-yeah, we have” Jason mumbled, trying to eat his breakfast. 

“That’s great, I know Lady Artemis was worried that you would hate her for speaking with Richard” Bizarro said while said Amazon glared at the clone. 

Jason was a bit surprised that Aremis would care what he thought so he spoke up, “I don’t hate you, Artemis.”

The Amazon’s eyes widened in surprise before she schooled her features and said “I’m thankful to hear that, Little One.” 

“Little One? You let her call you Little One” Dick then asked with a laugh, breaking the awkward tension which caused the table to erupt with laughter expect Jason who glared, growling, “Shut up!” 

Dick openly kissed his cheek apologetically, saying “It's alright Little Wing, I find your little nicknames adorable.”

Jason kept on grumbling and groaning, keeping an annoyed front while secretly thinking that maybe having Dick around wasn’t going to be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason wanted to take back what he said about having Dick around. 

For one thing, the alpha was in total holiday mode with Christmas right around the corner he decided to decorate the base much to Jason and Artemis’ dismay and Bizarro’s amusement. 

But more importantly, Dick was the overprotective type of alpha, constantly asking the omega if he needed anything, telling him not to do things because it could hurt the babies and growling at anyone who he perceived as a threat to him and the babies. 

But the thing that got on Jason’s nerves the most was the fact that Dick wanted to tell the rest of the family about the pregnancy. 

It started when Dick and the Outlaws were watching a Christmas movie at Dick’s insistence when he said, “So Alfred, invited us to the family Christmas dinner and I hoping if we could go?”

Jason immediately shook his head, “No fucking way.”

“Language.” Bizarro reprimanded while Jason rolled his eyes. 

“Come on Jay, the family hasn’t seen you in months and you can’t just stay cooped up in here forever.” Dick argued. 

“You know I must agree with Richard, you should get out more often especially since it’s good for the twins development.” Bizarro commented, taking a sip of his tea. 

“You should see your family, Jason.” Artemis added. 

The omega crossed his arms, glaring, “Well how the hell am I supposed to go with this?” Jason said, pointing sharply to his prominent bump. 

“Well, it’d be a perfect time to tell everyone.” Dick said hopefully, nuzzling his neck.

Jason just growled again, “I know what you're doing and it's not going to work, we’re not going, period.”

“But there’s going to be Alfred’s cooking and no one can resist that. Come on Little Wing, shouldn’t the babies experience the decadence that is Alfred’s cooking.” Dick mused, caressing the omega’s bump.

“Well they can experience it once they’re actually here and still growing inside me.” Jason retorted before Dick pulled out the puppy dog eyes, “Please Little wing, I’ll make it worth your while” he pleaded, adding a bit of a suggestive smirk to go with it. 

“Fine,” Jason grumbled, finally lementing which then led to him and Dick along with Bizarro and Artemis a few days later, standing in front of a Wayne Manor, fully decked out with christmas lights. 

Dick rung the doorbell and a few minutes later, Alfred opened the door, “Oh Master Dick, you made it.”

“Come on Alfred, like I’d miss christmas dinner” Dick said with a laugh before wrapping his arm Jason, “And I hope you don’t mind that brought some extra guests this year.”

The butler smiled, “Of course Master Dick, there’s plenty of food and it's not very often that Master Jason brings friends to dinner, let alone himself,” he said with a teasing smile that had Jason blushing but he was grateful the butler wasn’t drawing attention to his condition. 

Everyone walked inside with Alfred leading them to the living room where Bruce, Tim, and Damian were sitting before saying, “Dinner will be served shortly.”

The room was then in complete silence once Alfred left till Tim broke the ice, “Dick, Jason, it's good to see you guys” he greeted with a genuine smile. 

“You’ve gotten fat, Todd” Damian chimed in, looking up from his book with a disinterested look on his face. 

“Shut up, Damian” Tim growled, glaring while Damian just rolled his eyes, “Well you can’t say, Todd, is slim.”

“Boys.” Bruce cut in giving them a disapproving look before putting his attention on the group of outlaws more specifically Jason who was trying to not meet the older man's eyes till Bruce called out, “Jason.” 

Dick then stepped in front of the omega, giving the elder alpha a defiant look while Bruce quietly admitted, “I’m glad you're well.” 

Jason couldn’t mask his surprise as he stared at the ground, blushing when Tim piped up and said, “How about we head to the dining room and get settled.”

Nodding in agreement, Bruce herded the group to the dining room, where he sat at the head of the table with Tim and Damian sitting to his left and Dick and Jason to his right while Bizarro and Artemis sat beside their fellow outlaw. 

The dining room then fell into another awkward silence when Jason’s stomach decided that was the perfect time to start growling, loudly, causing his cheeks to flush a bright crimson while his mate broke into a fit of laughter, “Looks like the babies are really excited for Alfred’s cooking.” Dick chuckled, placing a hand on the large swell of his pregnant mate’s belly.

“Babies?” Bruce questioned, ever the detective so Jason elbowed his bigmouth of a mate in the stomach, growling in his ear, “You’re such an idiot, Dickhead.” 

Dick winced before rub the back of his neck sheepishly, “Well yeah, Jason and I are having twins.” He announced with a smile tugging his lips. 

“Woah, congratulations.” Tim said, shocked but with awe mixed in his voice while Damian appeared to still be processing the reveal as he sat in silence until quietly muttering, “Congratulations Grayson and I guess Todd too.” 

Alfred then stepped into the room, pushing a large cart plied with food and placing various bowls and places on the table before setting the turkey at the center, “Dinner is served.” He announced, before asking, “Now Master Bruce, would you like to do the honors?” 

“Of course, Alfred.” Bruce replied, graciously taking the knife and began carving the turkey. 

Dinner went off without a hitch after that, with everyone filling their plates and Jason immediately stuffing his face, “Woah Little Wing, slow down, there’s plenty of food.” Dick chuckled, watching his mate, quickly finishing off his first helping and going in for his second. 

“Give me a break, I’m for for three here.” Jason grumbled, around a mouth full of turkey. 

“I must agree with Jason, this meal is delectable, your culinary skills are quite something, Mr. Pennyworth.” Bizarro praised. 

“That’s a quite large vocabulary, I thought you had limited intelligence, clone” Damian commented.

“Dami, that’s not something you just blurt out.” Dick scolded. 

“It’s alright Richard, I know that it can be quite jarring comparing my old self to how I am now but to answer your question, young Damian, Mister Luthor, was able to unlock my new found knowledge with the help of kryptonite.” 

“Luthor? As in Lex Luthor?” Tim questioned, rising an eyebrow.

Bizarro nodded, “Yes young Timothy, Mister Luthor discovered that unlike Superman, kryptonite is actually beneficial to me.”

“Interesting.” Bruce commented, his detective mind clearly filing away the information when Jason leaned back in his seat, contently rubbing his belly before letting out a burp which had Alfred giving him a look, “Excuse me.” he then muttered, sheepishly. 

Artemis then snorted, “It appears that you very much enjoyed the meal, little one.” She commented, smirking down at her plate. 

The omega just rolled his eye while Dick went to rest his hand on his bloated stomach, giving it affectionate pat and saying, “I think the babies really enjoyed their first taste of Alfred’s cooking.”

“I guess, I don’t think they really care what I eat as long as I’m eating.” Jason grumbled, clearly making a jab at himself for his weight gain which has been a bit of a sore spot for him throughout his pregnancy, so Dick leaned in, pressing a kiss his cheek, hoping it would help to soothe the omega’s nerve before whispering in his ear, “Don’t worry Little Wing, I love seeing you pregnant with my pups.” 

Jason blushed, his cheeks feeling like they were on fire as he looked away, hoping no heard his mate’s embarrassing declaration.


End file.
